The Fight
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Kataang!The gang arrives in the Northern Watertribe.Sokka and Aang meet two girls, Yue and Ainah. One night Katara sees Aang and Ainah kissing. There is love, betrayal,a prophesy is fulfilled, and an emense power unleashed...NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

This is my my first fanfiction so bear with me. Rated K 

In this story, the gang arrive to the Northern Water Tribe. Here, Aang and Sokka meet Princess Ainah and Princess Yue. One night when Katara was going to get a pail of water, she spots Aang and Princess Ainah kissing and runs away but Aang finds her. Love is found, a siege is held, a monsterous power is released, and a prophesy is fulfilled. Find out all about it in The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA but if I did, there would be changes.

The Fight

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo were flying on Appa and found the Northern Water Tribe. There, Water benders greeted them with great honor. As they were being escorted through the city, a boat passed them with two of the most beautiful princesses Aang and Sokka have ever seen. Katara sighed and said,"boys." In her head she was thinking about Aang and how she loved him. Later that night, there was a banquet in their honor because the Avatar had returned. Lord Syno(A/N bad name I know)introduced his daughters, Princess Ainah, and Princess Yue. "Please show our honored guests around the village." "Yes father," they both replied. "Well, since you've already seen the palace, so we'll show you the Water temple," Ainah said."Great," replied Aang. Aang was walking and talking to Ainah. Katara was thinking in her head saying,_' He is such a child. He really likes her. Wait, am I jelous of Ainah? No I'm not'_ she said to herself. Sokka sensed that she was upset so he asked her if something was wrong. Of course, she said no.

When they got to the temple, Aang asked if they could go in. Both Yue and Ainah said," No." "Why?'' questioned Aang. "There is a prophesy that states that one day, a water tribe girl would go into the temple and harness it's incredible power. Noone is powerful enough to get the door unlocked. Not even the Avatar. Anyways, the girl would be from the Southern tribe. To this day, we don't know who or when the girl would come and fulfill the prophesy." "Whoa, that is really cool," Aang exclaimed. Later, when they got to the place they were staying at, Ainah asked Aang to come outside because she had to ask him something. "Sure," Aang said. " Um...Aang I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Aang was astonished and he said," sure." Katara was wondering what they were talking about.Just as she was about to go outside, he came in really happy and humming. Katara was suspicious as to why he was so happy, but as she was pondering this, she fell asleep.

As the days went by, Aang and Ainah were hanging out more and more. Katara was jelous. Then one night when Katara was going to get a pail of water, she saw something she didn't want to see. It was Aang and Ainah kissing. As she watched, tears flooded her eyes and she dropped the pail of water. They heard, and looked at her. After a moment and when Aang was about to say something, Katara ran off. "Katara!Katara!Katara!" he yelled when he ran after her. She ran to the water temple and cried. When he found her, he didn't know what to say to her." Go away! I don't want to be near you," she yelled. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong," Aang exclaimed."I want to be alone!" " I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what is wrong!" he yelled. "I'm not going to tell you! Your wisdom gets old sometimes!" She screamed through her cries. As he came over to put his hand on her shoulder, she screamed," Go away, don't touch me, I don't want to see you, never talk to me again either!I hate you! I hate youuuu!" As tears came to his eyes, he managed to say," okay", and he stormed off crying.

Just then the temple doors opened. She was so shocked and she went in to see what was inside. Inside she found a statue of Avatar Roku. All of a sudden, smoke surrounded her and the statue."Hello Katara, I've been expecting you."Roku said. Katara was shocked and asked," Who are you? What happened? Where are we? Whats going on? How do you know me?" "I am Avatar Roku, you walked into the water temple, you're in the spirit world, and I know you because you are the girl of the prophesy of this Water Temple."

Outside the temple, Aang was sobbing. Just then he saw the temple doors glowing. He was suspicious as to what was happening.

Inside the temple--

" The prophesy states that you will be granted incredible power. You now are the most powerful water bender. A power so great that even the Avatar isn't as strong so you are a more powerful waterbender than Aang."stated Roku to a very confused Katara.Zap. She now owned the power. Outside the temple Aang awaited to see what was happening and he couldn't find Katara again. What he saw come out of the temple scared him to death. It was Katara with her eyes glowing blue like what happens to him when his Avatar Spirit was unleashed. Instead of Katara's body coming out, it was her using her newly aquired Water bending. At this Aang was petrified but what really scared him was the fact that she was a more powerful water bender than him. Katara fainted at what just happened and Aang was astounded. There she was his best friend, his best friend, only to find out that she was more powerful than him.

Aang was afraid and confused. Was Katara always stronger? All of a sudden it him like a flying malot. She was the girl of the prophesy. When Katara awoke, she was still mad about Aang so, she snuck back to their hut, grabbed her belongings, left a note to Sokka and Aang stating that she left. When Aang came back, to the hut to gather all of what he saw, that is when his life shattered. He read the note and woke Sokka up and told him that Katara is gone. She didn't get to far and cried a lot more. Aang was now officialy worried that she was hurt. He then realized that he loved her and that she loved him. This news bewildered him. He now knew that if anything happened to her that he would be the one to blame. "I loved him but now he is with the girl he wanted. I don't even feel like I even know him anymore. It's like we've drifted apart. I don't love him, not anymore, he hurt me, he toyed with my emotions, and he broke my heart. I hate him! I hate him!" she screamed.

All of a sudden, the snow on the mountain caused an avalanche and she was caught in it. All of a sudden, her new powers were activated causing her eyes to glow. She protected herself from the snow. Just then Aang somehow traveled to the Spirit World. "Hello Aang. I don't have much time I must warn you of something with Katara. Katara is the girl of the Water Temple prophesy so she is much stronger than all of the past, present and future Avatars will ever be. I need to warn you because she is caught in an avalanche and if she is not saved soon, she shall die, Aang, you must save her from the strength or she'll die. I must go. She is only 2 miles away In the Tutkan mountains.I'll guide you to her only if you are ready." "I'm ready." Suddenly, his arrows, eyes, and mouth begin to glow. When he returned, Roku guided him to her and there she was. Unconsious, barely breathing, and her heart was slowing down. Suddenly, somehow, Aang began to heal her. She woke up only to run away. Aang had to tell her or she would be dead. When he caught up to her, he told her that she would die if the powers became to strong, and how sorry he was. She water whipped him on the head." Do you have any idea of the pain you caused me? Do you know how long and hard I cried? I loved you but after I saw you two kissing, I realized that. Well all I want now is for you to leave me alone, never talk to me, don't touch me, don't look at me, from now on you're on your own!" she yelled at Aang. Aang was heart broken. There was a long silence. Aang knew that the only way to save her was to betray her but he couldn't. "Katara, may I say one thing to you?" "Fine. What is it?" in a harsh tone. In a sympathetic tone he told her everything. " Katara...I ...uh...love you." Katara was speechless to what she just heard. She was happy that he returned her feelings but mad at him for doing this to her.

"I'm sorry Aang but I can't be with you. You broke my heart, you played with my emotions, and now you come waltzing along saying that you love me and expecting me to just forgive you? Well you were wrong. I will not let you control me Aang. Go back to Ainah because I am not coming back with you because I aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Katara had fallen off of a cliff and she landed on a rock 25 feet below her.

To be continued...

Haha cliffhanger. Anyways...Is she okay? what is going to happen next? Find out next update of The Fight.

-AngelHalo101


	2. After the Fall

Disclaimer I do not own ATLA. 

Last time

"I'm sorry Aang but I can't be with you. You broke my heart, you played with my emotions, and now you come waltzing along saying that you love me and expecting me to just forgive you? Well you were wrong. I will not let you control me Aang. Go back to Ainah because I am not coming back with you because I aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Katara had fallen off of a cliff and she landed on a rock 25 feet below her.

-Chapter Two-

Katara had just fallen off of the cliff and she landed on a rock.(She's not dead she's unconsious. Sorry redroseeternity) Aang looked over the cliff and spotted her. He saw that she was laying there -lifeless. Aang then used his airbending to propell himself down to where she was. He checked for a pulse and found a very faint one. He checked if she was breathing and she was very faintly. He then realized that she was in a coma and she needed to get to a healer fast. So, he gently took her in his arms, bridal style, and took off to a healer as fast as his legs could carry him. For a moment, Aang thought she was dead because he couldn't hear her breathing but she breathed. He was just happy that she wasn't dead after a drop like that. When he got to the healing huts, he sent a messenger to Sokka and Sokka came almost 15 minutes after the messenger had left. Aang told him all about the cliff and about the fight. Enough about Aang, let's go see Katara.

-Katara's Mind(Her POV)-

I don't quite remember what happened. All I do remember is that I was yelling at Aang and telling him to go back to Ainah and then I fell off of a cliff. Now I'm surrounded by this darkness that feels like it could kill. Then she sees a light. It's a very pretty light and she goes toward it. It then encases her. The next thing she knew she was in the Spirit World where four figures were there waiting for her. They were Avatar Roku, Katara and Sokka's mom, Aunt Wu, and her father. 'Whats going on? Why am I here?' After a moment of silence, Katara's mother spoke up."Hello Katara. It's so good to see you. I missed you. Me and your father have." "Are you all real?" "Yes Katara we are." It was her father who joke spoke. Then Avatar Roku began to talk. "Hello Katara. I am Avatar Roku but I am sure you already knew that. We have brought you here dealing with an important matter. We know that you and Aang have been fighting about Princess Ainah. We had no idea that she was going to come. She is a bender but she is an unusual kind of bender. She can bend the mind of the man she chooses and makes them forget that they love someone else. That is why when you saw them kissing, you were as hurt as you were. Last night, Aang came here because we had to speak to him about this. We told him that even though he had no control, he should've controlled himself to not kiss her. I know you love him and he loves you too. And if I'm not mistaken he told you he loved you. You must forgive him and his actions or the world might suffer. The bender's bending is attached to emotions so if he were to suffer, so would the world. Katara, we are asking you to forgive him and to bear a child with him so the avatar cycle can be preserved."

"Why? I mean- why me? I'm not special to him. I don't understand him anymore. He acts like he likes me then the next moment, he's kissing some other girl. True he may say that he loves me but does he really mean it or is he bluffing? I mean- don't get me wrong I love him- it's just...who is going to be next? An earthbender? A firebender? Even though I highly doubt that it would be a firebender, it could be couldn't it?"

"Katara..." it was Aunt Wu speaking. "Do you remember back when I told you that the man you were to marry was to be a very powerful bender? ...Well, I saw who that bender was but I didn't want you to know that I saw your friend Aang." Katara had no clue what to say after that. So she just stood there baffled.

Katara then got the courage to talk to Avatar Roku. "Avatar Roku... You do know thatbefore I fell off the cliff, I was shouting at Aang telling him that I didn't love him and that I wouldn't listen to what ever he said right?" "Yes I do and that could be easily changed. All you have to do is tell Aang that you didn't mean it and that you love him. Now we must go and you should be going too. You need to get back to Aang and Sokka. Also, since you are here, I am going to take the powers that you were given because it could kill you and we don't need that...there now you are safe. Now go. If you ever need to talk to us again, you will find away." And with that said she was gone.

-With Aang and Sokka-

"Sokka,I am dead. I kissed Ainah right infront of Katara and all of this happened because of me. I love Katara and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." "Well Aang. You are too late with the anything bad happening to her because look at her. She is in the healing huts! As for the loving her part...FINALLY! I knew it!" Just then Katara stired awake. "Huh? Wha-What happened? And why do I feel like two hundred hog monkies just trampled over me?" Aang got the courage to talk to her. "Well Katara, yousaw me and Ainah kissing then you ran into the water temple. When you came out you ran to a cliff where I followed you to and then you started shouting at me. You...were about to say...that you...ha-hated me" Katara then started to feel guilty. Aang then spoke again.

"Katara, how are you feeling?" "I am feeling both guilty for hurting you Aang and horrible from falling off of a cliff. While I was unconsious. I was in the Spiritworld talking to people that I thought I would never see again. I was talking to Avatar Roku, Aunt Wu, and...and m-mom a-an-and d-dad."

I'm leaving you there for a cliffy. I am SO SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY for the long wait but a lot of things got in the way of updating. I had PSSAs, Iowas, and CAT tests. I also had my sisters dance competitions to go to and big fights between friends that I had to settle. Well the next updaate will be MUCH sooner. I also am having writers block for what to do next in the story but believe me this story is going to become romancy, dramay, action/adventury and a bunch of other types.

How are Sokka and Aang going to handle what Katara has to say? Well tune in next time in The Fight

R&R,  
Angelhalo101

P.S. I'm thinking of getting a new penname because I think this one sucks. Leave me some ideas in your reviews


End file.
